What's in a chat!
by Demonica Wolfetta Rosary
Summary: it all started with a chat, now rae will leave, and the chat will be the only way to talk to her. can bestboy tell her how he feels, without stutturing. rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**these mean that something has happened outside the chatroom.**

*this is the sign for the titans usernames*

i don't own the titans! if i did i would be useing this as a story line not a story. plus there would already be a live action movie.

* * *

><p>Searching for chat room<p>

Chat room found

Loading chat room

*starflicker* has logged on

*robslider* has logged on

R: hey baby where are the others?

S: I am not sure raven said she would be on before me

*hot'n'cold* has logged on

*green bean* has logged on

H: sorry star someone was messing with my computer again

G: I said I was sorry can't you take a joke

H: no

R: so how was everyone's first day at school?

H: mandatory

G: lol this really hot chick slipped on a thing of pudding. It was so funny

H: maybe to you, she was horrified, especially when she landed in that guys lap and he was laughing at her.

S: that poor thing

G: alright hey what were you working on earlier Rae-Rae

H: a journal of my only years at school

G: you never went to school

H: yet I'm still smarter than you

S: lol

R: lol burn

G: cold Rae real cold

H: :P

G: don't make me bite that tongue off

H:/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ I'm sorry that comment made me deadline for a second

R: lol

S: lol

G: ha ha ha you're so funny

H: :P

G: that's it I'm biting it off

*green bean* has logged off

H: I don't think he was kidding

*hot'n'cold* has logged off

**thump**

S: did you hear that?

R: yes I did

S: what was it?

R: unsure

*more-than-machine* has logged on

M: what was that thump noise?

R: what thump noise?

**thump**

M: that thump noise.

R: I don't know what you're talking about

M: how can you not here that? It woke me up from my nap.

*hot'n'cold* has logged back on

H: Hey CY what's up

M: just a thump noise

R: I told you there was no thump noise

M: Rae did you hear it

H: no

M: stop messing with me

S: they're not messing with you, there was no thumping noise

**smash**

M: what about that smash noise?

R: that_ did_ happen

S: what was that?

R: unsure

M: do you know what it was Rae

…

M: *hot'n'cold*?

H: …! Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like you girlfriend!

M: where's Rae

R: Idk

**"beast boy that's my favorite mug"

"well sorry if I dropped it!"**

R: let's go see what happened

Everyone logged off


	2. Chapter 2

The titans walked in the kitchen to see Rae pinned to the wall by bb.

"Beast Boy!" Rob cried trying to stop him before he changed into the beast. But he stopped when he saw the look on Ravens face.

Four red eyes had replaced her dark amethyst ones. Dark purple scales were pushing up out of her skin.

Beastboy took her by the shoulder, while trying not to change, and threw her out of the window two stories up.

"BB what did you do" cried CY before we saw a large dragon fly away.

Beastboy had finally let go and changed. He looked at Rob and said "we'll be back" in a deep growling voice.

Then he jumped out the window and chased after the Dragon.

"Alrighty then." CY said

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" said Rob

"Rob calm down. It'll be ok." Said Star

"Yeah she'll be alright" said CY

"I'll make some tea." Star said as she sat Rob down on the couch.

"Yeah you do that, she'll need it"

They sat together for three hours while Starfire and Cyborg tried to explain why Raven turned into a dragon.

Finally CY got sleepy and said "I'm going for a nap tell me when they get back"

At just that moment the door opened to reveal Raven and Beastboy bloodied up and holding each other for support. But they were laughing and smiling like they had just had a fun round at play fighting instead of trying to kill each other.

"Remember after that prophesy was filled, and we stopped it?"

"Yeah that was almost to perfect for me to believe."

"Hey you remember that time that Terra tried to kill us!" Beastboy asked

"Yeah that was gold!"

"Oh my god," Beastboy nearly cracked up "it was. She so thought I would chose her over you."

"Oh B shut up they're still up" Rae said

Beastboy immediately straightened up and pulled Rae up with him, which means she was at least a head off the ground, seeing as how he was taller than her.

Rae soon let go of beast boy and smiling went to grab the tea that was waiting for her on the counter. Beastboy sat on the couch and grabbed the remote and started flipping thru channels. Both were blushing furiously.

"Let me re-fraise that. Wake me when they start making-out." CY said as he walked out of the room. The second he said it tree light bulbs burst and the remote was crushed in beast boy's hand.

CY walked all the way to his room with a smile before he realized the light bulbs that busted came from his room.

Rae also came to that realization and gave a big victory smile.

"The dance can wait" Rae whispered for Bravery.

The three remaining titans looked at her, one wore a smile.

Raven's eyebrow cocked and she shook her head. When she finally stood up to go to her room, Rob said "don't go anywhere, tell me what happened."

"Is that a request or an order?"

"Order"

"Well then, I don't think I'll tell you anything." Rae said as she walked out of the room

"Raven, get back here!" Robin yelled

"No I'm sick and tired of you pushing us around just because you're the self-proclaimed leader of the titans." Raven said as she disappeared into a portal.

Raven went to her room and did something she didn't think she would ever have to do.

A few minutes later Robin came knocking at her door. "Raven, please, just tell me what happened"

She chose not to speak. Instead she finished up and walked out the door with her suitcase.

She didn't say anything as she walked into the kitchen. Robin fired a million questions at her and somehow she dodged them all.

"I'm going away for a while. I'll be back though."

"will you really Raven?" asked Starfire

"try to stop me from coming back." She said as she closed her eyes. In seconds she was someone completely different, with black hair and ice blue eyes.

As she walked out the door something inside Beastboy yelled to catch her, tell her, show her exactly how he felt. But he ignored it and let her go.


End file.
